demigodfandomcom-20200213-history
Sedna
Description Sedna is a general type Demigod. She rides a white tiger named Sila. Strengths :Powerful healing spells :Silences enemies Weaknesses :Low health :Little direct damage Lore — From the moment she was born, all who saw Sedna knew that she possessed a strange abundance of vitality. Her mother predicted that she would one day become the tribe's angakkuq, or spiritual caretaker. The tribe's current angakkuq, named Koomuk, overheard this proclamation and looked with suspicion upon the girl, for he did not intend to step down from his high position among the Elders. From the beginning, Sedna was an independent spirit, often wandering into the frozen wastes beyond the protection of her tribe's snow shelters. She also inspired a deep love in everyone she knew -- even in the hearts of the frostbitten searchers who were repeatedly sent out to find her. The girl's true strangeness only became apparent when she resurrected a snow hare that had been skinned and tossed into a boiling pot. Asked by her mother how she had revived the animal, Sedna replied that she had simply given it some of her extra breath. After all, she could not abide the destruction of the "snow people" and would do everything in her power to revive any animal killed by human hands. Sedna's mother immediately dragged her to Koomuk, begging him to take her into his care and to help her become the next angakkuq. Sedna interrupted Koomuk's reply, pointing out that Koomuk was a fraud, and that she had nothing to learn from him. Koomuk's heart filled with undying hatred for the girl. As Sedna grew, she became even more independent. She sometimes spent weeks alone in the faraway lands under the Aurorae, beyond the white horizon where monsters were said to dwell. Hunters sometimes crossed paths with her, and they told stories of how she had been seen talking to wolves, walking among the caribou, and once riding upon the back of a great leopard. Returning from one of these journeys, Sedna was incensed to discover that Koomuk and the other Elders had sacrificed a killer whale, and that it had been dead too long for her to bring it back to life. Koomuk imperiously pointed out that the gods had demanded the sacrifice. Sedna proclaimed that Koomuk hadn't the faintest idea what the gods wanted. Stung by her insult, Koomuk flew into a rage and sank his whale-carving spear into Sedna's chest. As she dropped to her knees, a giant snow leopard burst from the snow-fog behind her and crushed Koomuk's head in its jaws. It then turned to lick Sedna's wounds. "Sila, you should not have done that," she said. "I will be fine." Withdrawing the spear from her chest, Sedna was quickly enveloped in blue aurora-light. When she rose, her wound had vanished. She went to Koomuk's body and held her hand above him. Reviving with a start, Koomuk screamed and ran into the nearest snow shelter. Sedna told the cowering Elders to tell Koomuk that she would never return. Picking up the spear, Sedna mounted Sila. They never looked back. Abilities Pounce / Inspiring Roar Pounce: Sedna commands her cat to pounce on an enemy, interrupting them and dealing damage. Cooldown: 7 Seconds Range: 9 Casting Time: 0.3 Seconds Rank 1: 400 Mana; 400 damage. Rank 2: 525 Mana; 600 damage. Rank 3: 650 Mana; 800 damage. Rank 4: 775 Mana; 1000 damage. Inspiring Roar: When Sedna uses Pounce, her army's Movement Speed is increased by 15% and their Evasion is increased by 15% for 5 seconds. Horn of the Yeti / Wild Swings Horn of the Yeti: Sedna summons a Yeti to defend her. She may have active. Cooldown: 7 Seconds Casting Time: 0.5 Seconds Rank 1: 550 Mana; 1 Yeti; 2 Yetis Max. Rank 1: 750 Mana; 2 Yetis; 2 Yetis Max; +7 Yeti Damage; +300 Yeti Health. Rank 1: 950 Mana; 2 Yetis; 4 Yetis Max; +14 Yeti Damage; +600 Yeti Health. Rank 1: 1150 Mana; 4 Yetis; 4 Yetis Max; +21 Yeti Damage; +900 Yeti Health. Wild Swings: Sedna's Yetis strike with wide swings, damaging nearby (range 2) enemies for 75% damage. Heal / Life's Child Heal: Sedna heals a friendly target for Health. Cooldown: 7 Seconds. Range: 20 Meters. Casting Time: 0.5 Seconds. Rank 1: 375 Mana; 600 Health. Rank 2: 500 Mana; 900 Health. Rank 3: 625 Mana; 1200 Health. Rank 4: 750 Mana; 1500 Health. Life's Child: The forces of life guard Sedna. Whenever she is under 30% health, her Health Per Second increases by 50. Inner Grace Inner Grace: Sedna focuses her divine grace. % Movement Speed. Health Per Second. Rank 1: +5% Movement; +10 Health Per Second. Rank 2: +10% Movement; +15 Health Per Second. Rank 3: +15% Movement; +20 Health Per Second. Magnificent Presence Magnificent Presence: Sedna's presence inspires nearby allies. Ability cooldown time reduced by %. + Minion Health. % Minion Attack Speed. Range: 15 Meters. Rank 1: -7% Cooldown; +5% Minion Attack Speed; +100 Minion Health. Rank 2: -12% Cooldown; +10% Minion Attack Speed; +150 Minion Health. Rank 3: -17% Cooldown; +15% Minion Attack Speed; +200 Minion Health. Healing Wind / Counter Healing Healing Wind: A soothing wind washes over nearby allies. + Health Per Second Aura. Range: 15 Meters. Rank 1: +12 Health Per Second. Rank 2: +24 Health Per Second. Nearby priests heal for more (see Priest Healing for details). Counter Healing: Sedna's presence counters enemy healing. Enemy priests are unable to heal when they are near Sedna. Silence Silence: Howling winds erupt around Sedna, preventing enemy Demigods from casting in the area for seconds. Cooldown: 15 Seconds. Range: 15 Meters. Rank 1: 800 Mana; 3 Seconds. Rank 2: 900 Mana; 4 Seconds. Rank 3: 1000 Mana; 5 Seconds. Death Effect Heals allies within 10 meters for 300 health. Achievements Category:Demigods Category:Generals